Au fil des siècles
by Tyto27
Summary: Alors que les Volturi attaquent le château des Roumains afin d'éradiquer pour de bon le spectre de leur retour, Aro et ses frères font une découverte plus qu'inattendue. Aro/Bella. Rating T justifié. Complète.


Bonjour à tous,

Après une journée en carton, un petit one shot qui me trottait dans la tête. Vous allez vite voir que ca n'a rien à voir avec l'autre fic et que c'est très différent de l'histoire des livres.

ATTENTION, scènes de violence et d'abus mentionnées !

Bonne lecture

XXX

Elle avait perdu le compte de ses années (siècles ?) d'enferment depuis longtemps, c'est à peine si elle se rappelait de son nom. Prostrée sur elle même dans sa cellule, les lambeaux qui lui servaient de vêtements avaient disparu au fil du temps. Elle n'avait pas pu boire de sang depuis qu'elle avait été capturée. Son geôlier n'était pas venu la chercher depuis plusieurs mois, plusieurs années, peut être et elle n'était même pas sure de se rappeler la raison de son enfermement. Elle se rappelait vaguement qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir aussi bien verbalement que physiquement.

Autre fois si forte, elle n'était maintenant plus que l'ombre d'elle même, incapable de faire autre chose que de bouger faiblement ses doigts, ou ses orteils. Elle ne pouvait plus se lever depuis longtemps, et lorsqu'elle pouvait écarter une mèche de ses cheveux poisseux, elle ne discernait, avec difficulté, qu'une main craquelée, comme si on l'avait frappé plusieurs fois dessus. Elle avait conclu qu'il s'agissait d'une des nombreuses conséquences de l'absence de sang dans son organisme. Elle avait largement eu le temps de réfléchir à la question, lorsque son esprit ne se déconnectait pas de son corps.

Sans raison apparente elle se mit à crier, sa voix enrouée de ne pas avoir servie, se répercuta sur les murs de sa cellule. Elle débita plusieurs mots sans aucun sens et appuya d'avantage son dos contre le coin de mur où elle était prostrée.

Non sans difficulté, elle tentait de garder quelques bribes de son esprit intacte et se répétait dans sa tête une litanie de mot, qui au fil du temps, étaient devenus une sorte de mantra pour elle.

" Isabella... Philippe II... Agnès... France... 1198... Vampire... " Parfois elle répétait ses mots, qui n'avaient que de sens que pour elle, dans sa tête, parfois à voix haute, toujours rythmé par les goutes qui tombaient du haut du plafond dans une flaque. Elle était à la limite de la folie, ou bien peut être était elle déjà folle ?

Malgré que ses sens de vampires avaient perdu de leurs précisions, elle entendit tout de même distinctement, des pas venant vers sa cellule. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, s'était habituel, après tout elle n'était pas la seule prisonnière ici. Elle entendait parfois des cris venant de la salle de torture. Son cerveau enregistra, sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience, des pas précipités, en arrière plan, sans doute loin dans le château.

Elle ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'on ouvrit la trappe au dessus d'elle. Deux vampires sautèrent souplement devant elle, dans sa cellule sombre et humide, mais les yeux perdus sans le vague, elle ne fit attention à eux que lorsqu'ils la saisir sous les bras pour la transporter. Ensemble ils sautèrent pour sortir de la cellule.

Alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs du château, elle commençait lentement à prendre conscience des choses et des personnes autour d'elle. Intérieurement elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit qu'on l'emmenait vers les bains, elle savait ce qui allait suivre, s'était toujours le même rituel... Comme elle n'avait pas été sollicitée depuis plusieurs années, elle avait espéré qu'ils s'étaient lassés d'elle. Apparemment elle s'était trompée. Elle vit plusieurs vampires courir autour d'elle vers l'extérieure du château, elle n'y prêta pas attention, son esprit concentré sur des souvenirs loin d'être agréable.

Arrivée au bain, on la jeta sans ménagement dans l'eau, elle n'eu pas la force, n'y la volonté de se redresser. Une vampire le fit pour elle, elle la souleva de l'eau et l'assis sur une pierre, sans délicatesse. La femme la frictionna, éliminant la crasse qui s'était accumulée depuis des années. Elle lui lava ensuite les cheveux. Elle fut ensuite sortie de l'eau et séchée, on lui tira sur les cheveux pour les mettre rapidement en ordre.

Elle fut ensuite trainée par les deux gardes dans une chambre bien connue, on l'assit sur le lit en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Tétanisée, elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu faire un pas.

Ayant perdu la notion de ce qui l'entourait de puis longtemps, elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta assise sur ce lit.

" Isabella " Susurra une voix qu'elle aurait préféré ne plus jamais entendre. " Voilà bien longtemps très chère, ne croyez pas que je vous avez oublié " Un vampire blond aux cheveux courts, charismatique se posta devant elle, Vladimir un des leaders des vampires Roumains.

Elle tenta de faire abstraction de sa présence alors qu'il était au milieu de son champ de vision. Il caressa sa joue craquelée d'un doigt, presque tendrement alors qu'Isabella réprimait un frisson de dégout.

" Tu sais ce qui va suivre n'est ce pas ? " Dit-il alors qu'il s'allongea sur elle, l'écrasant de tous son poids.

" Pas encore..." Laissa t-elle échapper dans un filet de voix.

" Oh si " Lui répondit-il avec un sourire cruel.

Isabella se réfugia alors au fond de son esprit, tentant de faire abstraction du vampire sur elle, alors qu'il faisait sa sale besogne.

XXX

Vladimir terminait de se rhabiller, son regard méprisant fixé sur la forme inerte, recroquevillée et enveloppée dans les draps en soie.

Alors qu'il réajustait le col de sa chemise, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et s'éclata contre le mur. Trois silhouettes se détachèrent de l'embrasure de la porte et s'avancèrent dans la pièce.

Vladimir reconnu sans mal les trois rois Volturi qui l'avaient destitué de son pouvoir, bien des siècles au part avant. Aro au centre étaient encadrés par Marcus et Cauis.

" C'est donc ici que tu te cachais alors que ton clan se battait pour conserver sa liberté ? Nous avons déjà entre nos mains ton frère et sa femme " Se moqua Cauis

" J'avais quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire " Répondit Vladimir avec un rictus aux lèvres en portant son regard sur le forme d'Isabella, que les trois rois n'avaient pas encore vu.

Le dégout d'Aro se lisait clairement sur son visage. " Tu préfères te distraire plutôt que de porter secours aux tiens ? Tu me dégoutes Vladimir. "

" Laissez-moi vous la présenter avant de porter tout jugement " Rit Vladimir, il attrapa Isabella par les cheveux et la tira, avec le drap, hors du lit, l'exposant aux souverains vampires sans aucune pudeur.

Ces derniers froncèrent les sourcils, ils constatèrent rapidement au vu de l'état de sa peau, de la couleur des yeux, qu'elle n'avait pas été nourri depuis des siècles. Marcus en particulier la fixait avec intensité.

" Quelques siècles après que vous nous ayez dérobé le pouvoir sur le monde vampirique, nous étions, mon clan et moi, en voyage en France. Nous avons eu vent qu'un clan accueillait les vampires étrangers et leurs offrait l'hospitalité. Nous nous sommes donc présentés chez eux pour passer quelques temps ensemble. Elle dirigeait ce clan. " Dit-il en tirant d'avantage sur les cheveux d'Isabella au sol près de lui, elle ne réagit pas.

" Son père humain prenant conscience de sa nouvelle nature lui avait offert ce château où elle recueillait les nouveaux nés pour les éduquer et leur donner une chance dans notre monde. Un but noble n'est ce pas ?

Cependant, en nous présentant devant elle, nous avons rapidement pris conscience de son importance. Nous avons massacrés son clan et l'avons emmené avec nous. Elle représentait une sorte de vengeance sur vous, l'épouse de Stephane, Maria, a toujours eu le don de discerner le nom des compagnons d'âmes de chaque personne qu'elle croise. Voyez vous " Continua t-il en la laissant tomber et en s'approchant des trois vampires.

" Cette femme est Isabella de France, fille de Philippe II de France, elle a un peu plus de huit cent ans. Fille favorite de son père elle a été transformée par un vampire dont elle a refusé les avances. Son père incapable de se séparer d'elle, mais ayant prit conscience de sa nature, l'a fait nourrir. Jusqu'à ce que, sentant sa vie s'échapper de lui, il lui a donné un château dans le sud de la France pour qu'elle puisse vivre en paix. Deux cent ans sont passés avant que nous la trouvions. Nous tenions enfin notre revanche sur vous sans même que vous le sachiez, et elle ne vous connaissez même pas. Toutes ces années elle a subit des tortures, des abus, pour un clan dont elle avait à peine entendu parler. Quel plaisir d'avoir entre nos mains, nul autre que la compagne d'âme d'Aro ! " Termina t-il théâtralement.

" Mensonge " S'écria Caius alors qu'Aro, cherchant une confirmation de la part de son frère, tendait brusquement sa main vers celle de Marcus qui s'en saisi sans attendre.

Le visage du leader des Volturi se durcie alors que les pensées de son frère confirmaient les paroles de Vladimir.

" Salopard, tu vas payer pour ca " Siffla froidement Aro.

Vladmiri émit un rire avant de répondre " Des paroles Aro ! Cela ne changera rien au plaisir que nous avons eu, non, que j'ai eu à la briser ! Elle a résisté, elle c'est battue contre moi, mais à force de patience, de persévérance, de torture et autres agréable divertissement, j'ai réussi à la faire céder. Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais ses cris de pucelle la première fois que je l'ai fais mienne. " S'exclama le vampire avec un sourire carnassier. " Sachant que vous étiez dans le château, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'en profite une dernière fois. "

Avant que ses frères aient pu l'arrêter Aro se jeta sur Vladimir l'attrapant à la gorge. Le blond se débattait pendant que le leader des vampires absorbait ses pensées.

" L'éternité ne sera pas suffisante pour te faire payer tes crimes " Gronda t-il alors que ses yeux brulaient de rage, tandis qu'il assimilait les souffrances d'Isabella. " Je veillerais à ce que tout te sois rendu au centuple. "

A ce moment, plusieurs gardes roumains entrèrent dans la pièce et se dirigèrent immédiatement sur Cauis et Marcus restés en retrait. Les deux frères appelèrent le reste de la garde, et Jane et Alec à proximité, arrivèrent dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Vladimir se dégagea de la prise d'Aro et l'attaquait à son tour. S'en suivit un combat entre les deux chefs vampires, aucun ne prenait le dessus par rapport à l'autre, ils enchainèrent coups et esquives avec une grâce toute vampirique. Alors que les deux autres frères et le jumeaux prenaient l'ascendant sur les gardes roumains, personne ne fit attention à Isabella, qui s'était redressait avec beaucoup de difficulté, et, qui avait pu saisir un poignard dissimulé dans le coffre de Vladimir, devant le lit. Loin d'avoir toutes ses facultés vampires, elle planta avec une force surprenant pour son état, le poignard dans la nuque du roumain, traversant sa colonne vertébrale.

Momentanément paralysé, mais loin d'être mort, Vladimir s'immobilisa brusquement avant de s'écrouler. Isabella prenant conscience de son acte regarda ses mains tremblantes, avant de planter son regard dans celui d'Aro. Ils échangèrent un regard, les yeux rouges dans les yeux noirs, et elle s'effondra à son tour. Aro eu juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la saisi, un bras dans son dos un autre sous ses genoux, indécis.

Il donna rapidement ses ordres à Jane et Alec, qui venaient de se débarrasser des derniers gardes et, toujours son fardeau dans le bras, quitta la pièce.

XXX

Cela faisait plusieurs mois depuis qu'Isabella avait été délivrée du clan Roumain. Elle n'avait pas encore le droit de boire du sang à sa convenance, et sa peau était encore marquée par les stigmates de ses années sans sang. Il était dangereux, voir fatal pour elle ne boire trop de sang, son corps en ayant été privé trop longtemps.

Jane s'était portée volontaire pour s'occuper d'elle et tous les jours elle passait une éponge imbibée de sang sur le corps de la vampire, pour que sa peau puisse retrouver son éclat passé. Aro venait la voir tous les jours, il s'occupait de lui faire boire les quantités de sang adaptées, lui racontait les anecdotes de Volterra, un discours à sens uniquement puisqu'elle ne lui répondait jamais. Il arrivait parfois que Marcus, Caius, Alec, ou que les femmes des deux souverains lui rendent visite.

Malgré toutes ses attentions, Isabella semblait perdue dans son monde, retirée au fond de son esprit, elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot.

Alors qu'elle observait le soleil se lever du haut de sa chambre au château, elle enregistra le son de la porte s'ouvrir et les pas de Jane parvenir jusqu'à elle. Il arrivait parfois que Jane la retrouve à d'autres endroits de la pièce, puisqu'elle avait retrouvé la mobilité de tous ses membres, mais son endroit préféré, restait tout de même le devant de la fenêtre.

" Bonjour ma Dame "

Isabella tourna la tête vers la petite vampire.

" Il est temps de vous préparer, et maître Aro sera bientôt là. " Dit Jane en saisissant la main d'Isabella. Il avait fallut un certain temps avant qu'elle accepte le contact de l'autre femme, mais maintenant elle semblait faire relativement confiance à la petite vampire blonde.

Dirigée par Jane, elle quitta la fenêtre, pour l'entrée de la salle de bain où la vampire l'aida à se défaire de ses vêtements avant de la laisser seule. Ses yeux, bien qu'avec des reflets rouges, restaient majoritairement noirs. Isabella était dégoutée par ce qu'elle voyait, alors qu'elle effleurait les traces de craquèlement sur sa joue, elle ne brillait même pas au soleil.

Submergée par un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, la colère, elle donna un grand coup dans le miroir qui se brisa instantanément sous l'impact.

Alarmé par le bruit, Jane entra dans la pièce et ne pu que constater les dégâts. Mais ce fut le visage d'Isabella qui attira le plus son attention, une émotion, la colère, la haine, était peinte sur son visage. Elle progressait enfin.

Jane en avisa bien sur Aro, mais aucun progrès nu lieu le jour même, ni les deux jours suivants.

Le quatrième jour, alors que Jane venait d'aider Isabella à sortir du bain et qu'elles étaient dans sa chambre, à passer l'éponge gorgée de sang, elle prit enfin la parole.

" Jane ? " Demanda t-elle dans un filet de voix enroué.

Surprise la nommée leva brusquement la tête de sa tâche.

" Oui ? "

" Où suis-je ? "

" Vous êtes au château des Volturi, à Volterra en Italie. "

" Merci "

Elle ne dit plus rien durant une journée de plus.

Le surlendemain, Jane avait presque terminé d'appliquer le sang sur sa peau, quand Aro était rentré dans la chambre un paquet rectangulaire dans les bras.

" Jane ? "

" Oui maître ? "

" Peux-tu nous laisser ? "

" Bien sur "

Elle déposa rapidement l'éponge dans la bassine et quitta la pièce non sans un dernier regard à Isabella, qui avait le sien perdu dans le vague.

Aro s'approcha d'elle et prit place sur le fauteuil que venait de quitter Jane, il déposa son paquet à côté de lui et se saisit de l'éponge. Il prit le bras d'Isabella, mais cette dernière eu un mouvement de recul et retira sa main de celle d'Aro.

" Vous me connaissez maintenant Isabella, vous savez que je ne vous veux aucun mal. " Il savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de contact physique jusqu'à maintenant, il laissait cette tâche à Jane habituellement.

Bien sur elle ne répondit pas et il prit de nouveau sa main. Il passa l'éponge dessus avec douceur, le sang était absorbé à chaque passage par la peau d'Isabella. Aro répéta l'opération avec son deuxième bras avant d'approcher l'éponge de son visage. Cette fois-ci elle se leva et alla se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce.

" Connaissez-vous mon don ? " Aucune réaction de la part de la vampire. " J'ai la capacité en touchant une personne ne voir tous ses souvenirs, rien ne peut m'être caché. Je sais ce qu'il vous a fait, je l'ai vu, et ses souvenirs me hantent depuis. Mais je vous promets qu'il subit à l'heure actuelle les conséquences de ces actes. Laissez-moi-vous aider. "

Durant les paroles d'Aro, Isabella avait redressé son visage vers lui, la honte avait traversé ses traits et elle fixait maintenant la main tendue par Aro. En tremblant elle mit sa main dans la sienne et se laissa de nouveau guider vers le lit où il termina de passer le sang sur son visage.

" Je vous ai apporté quelque chose " Dit il après avoir déposé l'éponge et s'être essuyé les mains avec une serviette posée à côté. Il prit le paquet et lui déposa sur les genoux, il l'aida à déballer le papier mis autour pour le protéger.

Il s'agissait un tableau, ancien sans aucun doute, il représentait un roi, sa reine et quatre enfants, trois garçons et une fille.

" J'ai fais recherché une représentation de votre famille humaine, j'espère que cela vous plait. "

" Merci " Répondit-elle submergée par l'émotion, en passant une main sur les personnes peintes, elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour eux, surtout pour son père.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler elle fut secouée de sanglot silencieux, des larmes incapables de couler. Aro l'attira dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir continuer d'affront les cinq cent années de sévisses et d'abus. Après tout, cela ne s'oublie pas en quelques mois. Le chemin vers la guérison allait être long, mais elle n'était plus seule pour affronter toutes ces épreuves.

XXX

Pour la petite histoire, Philippe II a bien eu une fille qui s'appelait Marie en 1198, j'avais envie de donner à Bella une ascendance royale =)

J'espère que ca vous a plus, c'est différent de la dernière histoire que j'ai fais. Pour info la suite de « A different life » est en cours, j'en suis à la rédaction du quatrième chapitre, et une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai une bonne idée de la fin !


End file.
